


Unforgettable Thoughts

by GrumpyDemon



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Girl Penis, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyDemon/pseuds/GrumpyDemon
Summary: A certain witch is having issues dealing with her unexpected heat. Add in her feelings for a familiar human. Well things get a bit out of control.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 48
Kudos: 625





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo.. Its like 6 in the morning, and this kinda just happened. Not super confident honestly, but uhh if you like it let me know and I might try to finish it. Enjoy..? I might just end up deleting it honestly.

Amity had been feeling weird all day, like she was too warm no matter the outfit she wore. At first it was simply annoying, but it became much worse when she had seen Luz. The bubbly alpha was partaking in one of her abomination classes. The brunette was eagerly taking notes beside her, but the omega couldn't focus on anything beside Luz. 

Taking in how the human smelled like pine, the scent drew her in. The words of her teacher going in one ear and out the other as the witchling smiled shyly at her best friend. 

_________________________

_"L-Luz.." Amity whimpers, fingers fisting the dark locks between her thighs. Her back arching with a gasp when that sinful tongue presses deeper. Only to pull out before she can reach the peak of her bless. The omega peered down at the brunette with pleading amber orbs._

_A flush building on her face at the wetness that coated the alpha's chin. Whining as Luz captures her lips, able to taste herself on the human's tongue. It was hotter than it had any right to be.. Pulling away, Amity digs her nails into the alpha's shoulders when something hot brushes her inner thigh._

_Her insides clenched at the thought of having Luz become her mate. Biting her lip to the point of blood when the human pulls away. Tightening her arms around Luz's neck, "please Luz.. I need it. I need you.." She whispers, uncaring of how needy she sounded. Fuck being a Blight, Amity wanted to be railed by the alpha before her._

_"Ah!" The green haired girl gasps, head snapping back into the pillow under her at the curious fingers that prod at her center. Attempting to roll against them, only to groan in disappointment when they are pulled away. Amity lifts her head to glare at the brunette, only to go scarlet at the sight of Luz licking her fingers. Her wet fingers…_

_A shiver races up her spine when the alpha settles between her legs. Chocolate hues dark from desire, a smirk on the alpha's lips. "I guess you're prepared enough.." The omega nearly whined at the huskiness that entered the brunette's voice. Her heart rate spiking as Luz sat back, taking a deep breath in a failed attempt to calm herself. All she could smell was pine.. It was sweet sweet torture._

_Amity yelps when she feels it first, feeling the scorching length enter her. A whimper escaping at the discomfort she feels at first, leaning in to hide her face between the alpha's neck and shoulder blade. The pain is only temporary thankfully, as it is quickly replaced by the pleasure of finally being connected with her alpha._

_Whimpering for an entirely different reason as Luz begins to jog her hips. The omega jerks at the hands that smooth down her waist, pulling her into the brunette's rocking hips. A particularly harsh thrust has her teeth sinking into the alpha's shoulder to muffle the moan that wants to escape._

_Amity felt her pointed ears burn at the growl Luz releases in response, gently unlocking her jaw. The metallic taste of blood filled her mouth, golden irises taking in the bleeding bite mark. Her mark was on Luz.. Leaning in, the green haired witch laps at the crimson liquid. Drawing a groan from the human above her. "Fuck Amity… your so tight, it feels amazing inside you." The alpha huffed out, brown meeting amber before their lips are crashing together._

_"Mmm.. You feel so good inside me Luz.. So big.." Amity drags her nails down the brunette's back, watching Luz's eyes flutter shut at the pain. Pulse jumping, the witchling takes the moment of distraction to roll them over. A seductive smirk growing on her lips at the surprised earthy brown orbs that peer up at her._

_When the alpha attempts to sit up, a small pale hand presses to Luz's chest. Keeping the brunette down, Amity starts a slow roll of her hips. Grinding down into the human's lap, taking pride in the way Luz falters with a soft moan before slumping back. Instead tanned hands take hold of the green haired girl's waist, encouraging the roll of her hips with a squeeze._

_Amity felt her pulse race as the alpha fell into the more submissive role. Allowing her control, for the moment. Leaning in to nuzzle the human's jaw in thanks, before trailing down her throat with a few kisses. Pointed ears perking at the sigh Luz lets slip, shifting to bare more of her neck to the omega's wanton mouth and eyes._

_Panting slightly, Amity began to slow. Stopping to regain her breath, simply enjoying the feel of her mate inside of her. "Ah!" Only to yelp as everything shifts suddenly, huffing as she face plants into the bed's pillow. Slowly pushing herself up, the green haired girl whimpers when strong hands take hold of her waist. Shivering as the alpha urges her to her hands and knees._

_Unable to resist sticking out her rear slightly in hopes of tempting the brunette. Her parents would be disappointed if they were able to see her now. Needy like any common omega.. But Amity couldn't have cared less, not when Luz was right there. The witch felt desperate in ways she had never felt before. And she wanted the human to scratch her itch._

_So fuck being a perfect Blight! Amity was more than willing to submit to the alpha, needed to submit to her alpha. "Fuck!" The green haired girl curses as her back arches, relaxing at the familiar frame that settles against her back. Clutching the sheets under her as Luz sinks inside once more. A whimper slipping past her lips at the teeth that grace the back of her neck._

_The promise of a mating mark, a bond between alpha and omega, was dizzying. Tilting her head to bare her skin with a low whine of need, pale fingers lace through dark locks. Turning her head to press her lips to Luz's, nibbling on the human's bottom lip._ **_Snap!_ ** _The omega slumps forwards onto her chest with a shaky intake of breath, unable to hold herself up anymore._

  
 _The brunette's harsh grip kept her hips up, as the alpha started to go faster. Panting harshly, Amity scrambles to grab a hold of something. Feeling like she was falling apart at the seams when Luz starts to moan the omega's name. "Amity… Amity.._ Amity!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heat induced dreams. Or...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'd like to start by saying thank you for your kind words. I do read all of the comments, and I appreciate the support. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. 
> 
> (I'm looking in to trying to make the font bigger so it's easier to read, but I'm far from a professional. So if anyone could give me tips about how to do so on here. It would help greatly.)

"Amity! You there? Helloooo..?" Blinking back to reality, Amity felt her face absolutely ignite at the sight of Luz staring at her in confusion.  _ God she's adorabl- not the time!  _ "Are you okay Amity? You're really red.." Luz reaches out to place her palm against the witchling's forehead. Frowning at how warm the other girl felt, "are you getting a fever?" The human's eyes widen when the green haired girl scrambles to stand up, "yup that's it!" Her chair tumbling to the ground behind her, drawing the attention of the room. 

"Miss Blight, is there something wrong?" The stubby teacher questions, earning a deeper blush from the witch. "I'm feeling sick.. I need to go to the nurse's office." Amity struggles to get out, taking all of her will power to ignore the dirty thoughts that were bouncing around in her head. Or that the alpha starring in them was literally right next to her, blissfully unaware of how Amity wanted to defile her. 

"Hmm.. Very well, I'll allow it this one time. Be on your way," "thank you sir!" Luz watches with furrowed brows as the omega dashes out of the room. Concern welling up inside of her, before something catches her attention. Sniffing at the air, taking in the strange scent that seemed to hang around for a few moments. It almost smelled like Am- "I suggest you pay attention human. I'll not have a slacker in my class," snapped from her wandering thoughts. Luz focuses back on the teacher before her, though unable to help shifting in her seat. Unconsciously clutching her notebook a bit too tightly. 

_________________________

Flopping onto the bed behind her, Amity let out an annoyed sigh. Her heat had come early, it wasn't supposed to happen until another month at least. It helped explain her lack of self control regarding some.. Ahem.. Interesting thoughts concerning a certain alpha. But now that it was brought to her attention the witchling couldn't ignore it. 

This wasn't her first heat, not even her first with the bubbly brunette at her side. But that was before Luz presented as an alpha. Since humans didn't have anything such as alphas, betas, or omegas. It took a few years for the human's body to adjust to the Boiling Isles. Until the brunette finally presented, thrown into her very first rut. 

Amity could still remember that day, and how useless she had felt. It happened during lunch of all times, catching everyone off guard. The green haired girl had caught the strong scent of pine that filled the room suddenly. All she could remember was whimpering, baring her neck from the intense alpha pheromones. 

Helpless as the brunette struggled, Amity could only stare as Luz was guided to the nurses office by Gus. Since he was a beta and less affected by the surprisingly strong pheromones. 

Now her inner omega was calling out to the alpha, leading Amity's thoughts to be less then innocent. Still.. Knowing all this did nothing to help the heat that grew under her skin.  **Slam!** The green haired girl nearly leap out of her skin at the sound of the door slamming open. Sitting up to see who had entered, a boy from the beast keeping class stumbled inside. 

He gasped to catch his breath, stray feathers falling from his robes. "Help! One of the griffins is really upset, and it's going after the students." With a click of her tongue, the older lady gave the omega a stern look before leaving. "I'll lock this door, behave yourself while I'm away." 

As the door clicks shut, the green haired girl glanced around the empty room with a sigh. Great.. Nothing around to help distract her from her growing heat. Wait.. No one was around.. 

Nibbling on her bottom lip, Amity wondered if it'd be worth the risk. Without a mate her heat was just going to keep getting worse, and the only thing that would help would be if she… were to help relieve some of the tension. The thought of getting caught terrified her. But the thought of being stuck here until the end of the school day, was even worse. 

It was just to take the edge off.. So she could go home. It'd be easier to wait it out in the safety of her room. Without the temptation to throw herself at Luz, it was just to make things easier to deal with.. Glancing around once more, just to be certain she was completely alone. The omega took a deep breath, hands moving from their places clenched at her sides. 

_________________________

_ Hah… Hah… _

The omega whimpers at the fingertips that caress her neck, swallowing against the grip that tightens. Amber orbs hazy as she peered up at the alpha above her. 

_ "Amity.." Luz murmurs, leaning in to lap at the sweat that slides down the witch's throat. Following the trail, the brunette buries her face into the omega's breasts. Tongue slipping into the valley between each mound.  _

"Luz please…" Amity whines lowly, hands trailing down lower her shirt collar. To give the human all the more to play with. Sliding her fingers into Luz's hair, gripping the dark locks. 

_ "You're beautiful Amity.. Let me see all of you." The alpha pulls away slightly to take in the sight of the omega. A rumble building in the brunette's chest, dark chocolate irises taking in how the green haired girl tenses before letting out a shaky mewing sound.  _

Feeling those long fingers teasing at her through the flimsy material of her leggings. Amity found her legs spreading to give Luz more room. Tipping her head back, she releases a breath of hot air at the first swipe of skin against her own. Clutching at the pillow under her head when the alpha only teases her, fingertips playing with the edges of her skirt. "Please.." The witch couldn't help but beg, her pride crumbling under the brunette's gentle touches. Amity didn't want gentle.. She wanted to be fucked until her heat was over. 

_ Earning a smirk of satisfaction from the human, who leans close. Warm breath causing the omega's pointed ears to twitch. "Good girl.." Unable to suppress a low keening whine from the praise, the green haired girl went to grab Luz. Only to gasp as her arms suddenly refused to budge, staring up at the alpha before her with wide golden hues. Testing at her bounds, heart speeding up when Luz's grip only tightens. "Ami- _ ty!"  _ The omega yelps when she's jolted by the human pressing down onto her suddenly, meeting the alpha's wide brown orbs. But the brunette recovers quickly, smirk returning with a vengeance.  _

The witch takes a shuddering breath, tensing up at the hands that lace into her own. Amber irises widen at the lips that press against her own. Coming out of her surprise, the green haired girl kisses back feverishly. Freeing a hand to instead wrap it around the human's neck, pulling her closer so that not even a breath were to separate them. Luz felt so very warm against her.. Skin hotter than the heat burning inside of her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loss of control. Can lead to things good and bad, which shall it be this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof.. I'm awkwarddd lol. I apologize in advance for any confusion this chapter may cause xD.

"Please Luz, I need you.. So badly it hurts.. I need  _ my alpha. _ " The green haired girl tugs the taller girl in for a desperate kiss, a harsh sigh slipping past her lips when the brunette's weight settles on top of her. 

_ "You've got me.. I'm here Amity." The alpha moves down to nip at the omega's neck, fighting off the temptation to leave a mark. To express that Amit was hers.. And hers alone. A rumble builds in Luz's chest at the thought of someone else being here instead of her.  _

Amity whimpers at the feral growl the human all but snarls out. Tilting her head back submissively, earthy brown orbs softening at the show of submission and trust. A gentle kiss to her forehead has her pausing, lifting her head to meet the alpha's gaze. 

_ Luz gave the witch a kind smile, using one hand to brush back a few strands of the girl's green locks. Cupping the smaller girl's chin to draw her into another kiss, this one much softer.  _

Sighing against the brunette's lips, Amity struggled to find something to hold on too. Silently hoping that her pounding heart wouldn't be loud enough for Luz to hear. Everything was so slow all of a sudden, so soft and gentle. It was much different than she was used to. But the green haired girl wasn't about to start complaining. It was nice.. To feel cared for and taken care of. 

_ Pulling away, Luz sits back on her knees. Offering the desperate omega a small grin, hands smoothing over the green haired girl's curves. Appreciative of how well Amity had grown over the years. The omega had turned into a beautiful woman.. If only she had the courage to tell her so.  _

_ Gently.. Always gentle, the alpha helps the witch out of her layers. A kiss here and there to help sooth the omega's frantic mind, smiling when hands find their way into her hair. Chocolate irises lifting to peer up at the panting omega, "I got you Amity. Let me take care of you."  _

"Mmm~" golden orbs flicker shut at the first brush of that hot tongue against her skin. Arching her back to press her breast harder into the alpha's mouth. Whimpering at the gentle suction applied, Amity forces her eyes open. Lifting her head, she needed to see Luz touch her.. 

_ Kissing her way down the witch's body, Luz tilts her head up to peer into hazy amber orbs. Smoothing her hands over the green haired girl's legs, urging Amity to settle them upon her shoulders. The alpha leans in to nuzzle one, nipping at the inner thigh with a smirk. "Rest back in your throne and let me treat you like the princess you are.."  _

Taking a shaky breath, Amity settles back against the pillow behind her. Biting her bottom lip at the first swipe against her clit, a gasp torn from her lips. "Luz.. P-Please.." What she was begging for, the omega wasn't truly sure. All Amity knew, was that she needed  _ more _ . Needed Luz to fuck her, until she couldn't tell reality from dreams anymore. " _ More~ a-ah!"  _

_ The brunette felt a rumble build in the back of her throat, purring at the sight of the needy omega. Her omega.. The thought spurs her onwards, pulling away to wipe at her mouth. "Amity.."  _

When those strong hands urge her to move, Amity couldn't dream of disobeying. Heart racing when she climbs to her hands and knees. Clenching the sheets under her when the alpha settles behind her. Only to jump at the teeth that graze her inner thigh. Amber orbs snap down to view Luz, shocked to find the brunette between her legs once more instead of mounting her. Before the omega can voice her displeasure, a sharp pain has her slapping a hand over her mouth to keep quiet. 

_ Pulling away, Luz took in the sight of the bite mark left over with some pride. Before turning her attention to the beautiful woman atop of her. Taking in the confused desire in those enchanting golden irises. The human could only grin mischievously, before tugging the omega closer. "I want you to ride my tongue.."  _

Amity whimpered at the mere statement, well a part of her. Her inner omega, was frustrated that the alpha wouldn't let her ride the brunette's cock instead. But that frustration is quickly forgotten when Luz's tongue gets back to work. "M-Mm! Inside please!" The green haired girl pleads, hips beginning to move of their own accord. 

_ Easing her tongue inside, earthy brown orbs watch the omega above her. Simply letting Amity rock against her lips for a few moments. It was difficult to ignore her straining length. Uncomfortable in the tight confines of her jeans.  _

_ Removing one of her hands from the witch's pale skin. The brunette reaches down to undo her pants, if only to help ease the discomfort.  _

**Zip!**

Pointed ears twitched at the sound of a zipper being undone. Heat burning under her skin, Amity shakily turned on her perch. Unable to resist the temptation to get a look. Face flushing horribly at the human's hand shyly working at her own length. 

_ Luz jumps at the touch of slender fingers that aren't her own. Head falling back with a groan, "Amity.." The alpha's heart thumped wildly in her chest, careful control crumbling under the witch's curious fingertips.  _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A touch all too real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully some things start to make a bit more sense now lol.

But before the omega can continue her exploration, Amity is drawn from her daze by the sharp ring of the bell. Snapping her eyes shut at the horrible sound. She let out a frustrated sigh as her fantasy is ruined, the omega flops back onto the bed. "Oof!" Wait a minute.. Beds don't speak.. 

Turning her head, Amity freezes up as she comes face to face with the human playing with her thoughts. Who was giving her a goofy grin, it takes the witch a few minutes to process things. Reaching out, she smacks her hand against the alpha's face. Eyes widening when the brunette's face scrunches up, letting out a disgruntled huff. 

Leaping from the bed, Amity struggled to cover herself. Face burning at the fact that Luz was  _ actually  _ here. "L-Luz! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in class? I thought the nurse locked the door. I thought you were just another day dream!" The omega freezes up when the human stands to approach her, far too aware of their states of undress. 

"Well.. About that. Heh it's kinda funny really." The brunette sheepishly scratches at the back of her neck. 

_________________________

_ Luz was just worried, honest! Amity was never sick, never. So the brunette was rightfully concerned for her friend. Mind only further set on checking on the witch by the remnants of the omega's scent that lingered. Following the trail to the nurse's office.  _

_________________________

"Wait.. But the nurse locked the door? How did you get inside?" Amity questions the human, drawing an awkward smile from the alpha. "I.. Maybe kinda sorta.. Climbed in through the window?" It comes out as a question more than anything. Luz glanced at the green haired girl nervously, only to find the witch dumbfounded. 

"Luz.. The nurse's office is on the second floor. You're telling me.. You climbed all the way up here?" "I mean.. Yea?" Amity didn't know if she should swoon at Luz's determination, or scold the brunette for being so reckless. 

_________________________

_ Squeezing her way into the window's small opening, Luz pants for breath after the hard climb. Instantly stilling at the scent that suddenly assaults her nose. It suddenly clicks in her mind.. The witch's odd behavior and leaving class..  _

_ Amity was in heat.. It explained why her scent was different from normal. Well Luz normally found the omega's fragrance of mint to be refreshing, some alphas found it too strong and overbearing. But now.. There was undoubtedly a sweetness to the smaller girl's scent.  _

_ It drew in the brunette, who struggled to figure out what the smell was. Brown orbs shamefully watching Amity, all too keen of the way those pale hands caresses the omega's slender figure. "Luz please.." The alpha tenses up at the sound of her own name, sucking in air as a sharp hiss between her teeth.  _

_ Mercifully, the witch doesn't seem to hear her. Too absorbed in the imagines playing behind her closed eyelids. Creeping closer, Luz can't resist leaning forwards. Trying in vain to figure out what that sweetness was. Grazed brown irises widen as her legs meet resistance suddenly. Only able to flail her arms momentarily with a yelp of the green haired girl's name before falling atop of the bed. And the omega present.  _

_ The human has an apology on her lips immediately, but is stunned by the sight of Amity so up close. Mesmerized by those darkened golden hues. The brunette doesn't even realize she's moving until she feels the lips against her own. Sinking into the kiss…  _

_ Hmm.. Cinnamon.. _

_________________________

"Y-You saw all of that..?" Amity felt her face grow warmer from the embarrassment. "I didn't mean to watch you! I just kinda.. You looked really pretty and I wasn't thinking because you smelled so nice." The green haired witch is forced to turn away, unable to stand the alpha's cute rambling in her current predicament. 

Amber orbs widen at the hand that takes her chin, gently urging her to face the alpha once more. Unable to deny Luz, she does. Caught off guard by the sheer darkness of the brunette's earthy brown irises. Amity whimpers at the hand that takes one of hers, the alpha pressing a soft kiss to the palm. 

"Well.. I'm not a part of your imagination. But I can help bring your dream to life." Luz whispers, taking in the way the witch seemed to freeze up. Before she finds herself stumbling backwards with the omega in her arms. The pair uncaring as they tumble onto the bed, lips locked once more. 


End file.
